


BoKuroDai Filth

by BGee93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Shameless Smut, pure filth, with a soft ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Just pure filth inspired by a delicious pic that isn't posted yet, I will update this when it is! (I'll make this 2 chaptered *thumbs up*)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).



> Inspired by artwork from the amazing Finnthebunneh   
> have some of their links  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/finnthebunneh)  
> [Tumblr](http://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/pseuds/Finnthebunneh)

Daichi's worried about Bo but he's so wrecked and the orgasm is so intense it takes him a minute to hazily look down at Bo's face. Bo looks back up at him, eyes watery and pupils dilated with blissed out lust. Daichi flushes when he realizes Bo is moaning around his still throbbing dick which is buried deep within Bo's mouth, all the way to the base. Bo's nose brushes against the hair there as he swallows down every drop trying not to spill any. Daichi takes in the beautiful sight of how stretched Bo's lips are around him. Bo's lips slick with spit, swollen and pink. Daichi huffs out a soft laugh as he gives Bo's hair a gentle tug, pulling another moan from Bo. He moans out himself as Bo's mouth vibrates around his oversensitive dick, shudders rippling through his spine. Bo's eyes flutter shut and a tear slips down his cheek as he gives Daichi another tight suck. Tongue rubbing along the bottom of Daichi's erection. 

Kuroo watches over Daichi's shoulder. His teeth grazing against the salty skin of Daichi's shoulder to distract himself from the buzzing pleasure still surging through him, holding himself as still as possible so he won't make the other two uncomfortable before they're ready to continue. If they are able to continue. If not, Kuroo won't mind. He could honestly get off just watching Daichi and Bo. Anything after is just a bonus for him. 

After a few moments Bo reopens his eyes and looks past Daichi at him. Kuroo leans his chest against Daichi's back, nuzzling his lips against the shell of Daichi's ear before licking along the side of it. He smirks at Daichi's whine, felt the shudder of his back against his clothed chest. He asks in a whisper if it's fine for him to keep going. Daichi pants out a 'yeah', head falling back onto Kuroo's shoulder as he arches his ass back, shifting Kuroo's dick inside him and making it slide in deeper. Daichi whines out again as the action forces his softening dick to slide from Bo's mouth. 

Bo slumps his head back into the pillow beneath him. His legs are shaking with oncoming orgasm, his twitching erection still buried deeply within Kuroo. But he can't find enough energy to grind against Kuroo so he just accepts that Kuroo's completely in charge now. Trusts him to take care of them. Bo runs his hands up Daichi's slick thighs, massages the constantly trembling muscles as Kuroo begins mercilessly thrusting again, changing the angle until he's thrusting up into Daichi and grinding down onto Bo in a semi-smooth motion. It doesn't take Kuroo long to bring Bo to a blinding orgasm. Gasping and shaking uncontrollably. Bo's gasps in pleasure turns into a deep growl as he explodes inside Kuroo.

Kuroo grinds down on Bo, his hands pulling Daichi back hard. Daichi's ass bounces against Kuroo's hips, the sound of wet flesh smacking together fills the air along with a mix of loud and soft sounds of pleasure from their mouths. 

Daichi's crying in a mix of pleasure and pain from over sensitivity. Bo hugs him to his chest as Daichi loses what little control and energy he has left. Kuroo takes over by gripping Daichi's hips tighter, sliding him over Bo's chest so Daichi is grinding back into Kuroo. 

Bo knows the moment Kuroo comes. He's running a hand along Daichi's back while the other wipes away Daichi's tears when Kuroo chokes out from his throat. Daichi glances over his shoulder and Bo glances up to see Kuroo's face screwed up in bliss, face flushed and sweaty. His ridiculous hair is sticking everywhere and mouth hanging open. 

It takes Kuroo a minute to breathe again, gasping oxygen into his deprived lungs. His head falls onto Daichi's back as his body trembles through the aftershocks of orgasm. 

Bo leans up slowly onto an elbow, taking Daichi with him until he's able to brush Kuroo's hair away from his face. He asks if Kuroo's okay. He gets a heaving huff and nod. He then asks Daichi the same thing to which Daichi mumbles out something incoherently, eyes slipped closed sleepily. Bo chuckles and kisses Daichi's brow, hand caressing Kuroo's cheek slowly.


	2. The Image!

Finn has posted the image that inspired this fic! They decided to post it on their privatter so you won't be able to see it unless you're following them. Please respect that as it is a nsfw image and it is their full right not to share it publically. That being said please consider giving them a follow on their twitter, they post AMAZING artworks (including more nsfw images that will blow your mind *smirk*)! Thanks for understanding and I hope everyone's been good. I am still on hiatus and therefore won't be active for awhile. I do update my twitter once in awhile if you want to give me a follow over there. Love you guys < 3

The image post link: [ Click Here](https://twitter.com/finnthebunneh/status/1142216292637794304?s=12)  
Finn's Links: [ Tumblr ](https://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/) | [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/finnthebunneh) | [ Ao3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/pseuds/Finnthebunneh)  
My Twitter: [ BGee93 ](https://twitter.com/BGee93)


End file.
